<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and they were roommates by CapnWinghead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631958">and they were roommates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnWinghead/pseuds/CapnWinghead'>CapnWinghead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flirting, Living Together, M/M, Pining, Protective Bucky Barnes, Roommates, Sick Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnWinghead/pseuds/CapnWinghead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wilson was the world's worst roommate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and they were roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a twitter post I saw about how you can "Defuse any situation by asking 'are we gonna kiss'.</p><p>I like that Sam appears to have his life together and everything but I kind of wanted to write a story where Sam’s an awful roommate. The kind that drinks orange juice out of the carton and leaves wet towels on the floor in the bathroom. And because the Blip and everything, housing choices are limited so Bucky ends up living with Sam. </p><p>Anyway, enjoy this short little fic I wrote. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam Wilson was the world’s worst roommate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After being cooped up with him in a shoebox in Brooklyn for the past three months, Bucky could safely say that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With SHIELD rebuilding their Helicarrier, they didn’t have lodging for the “New Avengers”. And with the housing crisis still in effect after the Blip, there weren’t a lot of options. There were still so many buildings in repair, so Hope and Scott returned to California in the meantime. Carol returned to the stars. Hulk went on a sabbatical. Thor went off with the Guardians</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which left Sam and Bucky in New York where their only options were Peter’s overly enthusiastic offer to stay with him and his Aunt May in Queens, or finding a place on their own. They lucked out and managed to win a lottery for a small place in Brooklyn. Naturally, Fury thought it best to stay together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which led to Bucky learning that America’s new sweetheart was the worst roommate ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam drank orange juice out of the carton. Left sweaty workout clothes on the bathroom floor. Never tucked in the lining when he took a shower so Bucky always felt like he was wading through a river when he went in after. Sam usually used all the hot water, so Bucky’s only options were showering at night or ice-cold rinses in the morning. Sam talked to himself in the mirror, sang while he cooked and couldn’t manage to clean without playing some sort of music. Sam filled every room with sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was impossible to live with Sam without constantly being made aware of the fact that he was living with Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most days, Bucky wasn’t sure why he preferred it to living alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, he poured himself a bowl of cereal and went to the fridge for the milk. And grabbed an empty carton instead. Grumbling, he set it down on the counter with a frustrated huff. “Sam!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam entered minutes later, shirtless in running shorts, his chest damp. Warming, Bucky watched as Sam flashed a smile and reached past him to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. “Hey,” he greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey?” Bucky repeated, holding up the empty carton. “What is this? Who puts empty cartons back in the fridge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam chugged his water, unbothered. Wiping his mouth, he shrugged, “Reminds us to buy more milk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky glared at him, leaning in closer. A bead of sweat rolled down Sam’s throat and down his chest, drawing Bucky’s attention briefly before he forced his eyes back to Sam’s face. “Or you could just buy more milk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam cocked his head to the side, grin widening at Bucky’s darkening stare. “Are we about to kiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that Bucky realized how close they were standing and his face burned. His eyes flitted to Sam’s lips and he stumbled backwards. “No – no, we’re – I wasn’t,” he stuttered out as Sam and stepped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go to the store later today,” Sam called out as he headed back to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sam took up the shield, he thought that meant he was in charge. The others seemed to think he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky didn’t do well in a group and he sure as hell didn’t do well with being given orders. Most of the time, compliance was due entirely to his and Sam’s plans aligning in most situations. From time to time, they were completely opposite and Bucky made his disapproval known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarcastic comments during briefings or outright insubordination in the field. But he’d made a promise to Steve and it worked – he’d saved Sam’s ass enough times that Fury just let him and Sam have it out. Most times Sam would bend. Or so Bucky thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drenched in sweat, he smelled of gunpowder, gloved hands twisted in Sam’s shirt as he pushed him backwards through the halls. Were it not for the automatic doors, Bucky definitely would’ve broken something, glowering as the door slid shut behind him and he slammed Sam against a nearby wall. They’d been left alone at some point, Bucky hadn’t even noticed. Either that meant Fury trusted them not to kill each other, or he was starting the paperwork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, that smug smirk on Sam’s face was only feeding his anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell were you thinking?” he demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam simply stared at him. “You’re going to have to be more specific.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam,” he started in, rising to his full height. “I’m not playing around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never are,” Sam replied, crossing his arms. “I had a plan—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a stupid plan!” he shouted, finally seeing a spark of something in Sam’s eyes. “It was supposed to be me out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, it’s perfectly okay for you to be bait, but not me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, exactly,” Bucky spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s brow furrowed, his voice wavering, “I made a call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid call, yeah, you said.” He held Bucky’s gaze solidly, his eyes dark. “We’re partners. And yeah, sometimes I let you call the shots, but at the end of the day, it’s my call to make. So, I made one and everyone’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky shook his head, his jaw clenched. He can’t rid himself of the image of Sam touching down in the center of Zemo’s army with only the shield in hand. He’d drawn their fire long enough to Bucky and the others to free the hostages, but that time between sending them off and returning to Sam had been the longest few minutes of Bucky’s life. Since they’d paired up, he’d felt it his job to protect Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If something had happened –</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re going to work together, you’re going to have to trust me. If I thought there was a better play, I would’ve gone for it. But there wasn’t so…” Sam held his gaze, his eyes soft. When Bucky met his gaze, Sam swallowed nervously, forcing a smile. “We good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky just stared at him, that uncomfortable knot still settling in his throat. Sam cocked his head to the side, brightening as he asked, “Are we about to kiss?” he asked teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky rolled his eyes, stepping back and leaving the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After six months of living together, Bucky wouldn’t say they fought less. But, these days, it’s mostly stupid things like Sam leaving all the cabinet doors open or Bucky keeping the apartment too cold year-round. Sam complaining that Bucky’s hair was clogging the drains and Bucky ranting about Sam switching out all their milk for something called “oat milk”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t agree on everything in the field, but they chose their battles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky tried not to yell at Sam for Self-Sacrificing Stunt #547 and Sam didn’t snap at him for being too overprotective in the field. They were in sync enough that most missions went okay. Better than okay, even. Fury had actually offered something close to praise the last few debriefs and, while Sam talked a good game, Bucky could tell it made him feel good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky didn’t really care – he wasn’t in it for the praise. He wasn’t in it for the Avengers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in it for the annoying cover hog currently shoving ice-cold feet into his calves. “Sam, I swear, if you don’t get those freaking icicles away from me—” Sam pressed into his thigh, laughing at Bucky’s glare. “I will cut them off, Sam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you won’t. You love me too much,” Sam said, sliding down on the couch beneath the blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky rolled his eyes, focused on the TV. His eyes kept drifting back to Sam. It was rare that he took days off like this. It was rare to get him to sit still for more than an hour, and that was counting sleep. The few times Bucky saw him slow down, it had been because he was sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, Sam stifled a sneeze, curling up on his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing internally, Bucky returned to the TV, chewing on his lip. When Sam was sick, it was always a waiting game. Any attempt made to get him another blanket or tea or soup and Sam would vehemently protest that he was sick then or that he’d ever been sick a day in his life. As if he wanted everyone to think he was invincible. Bucky had learned that the hard way when Sam worked himself into a collapse one day in London.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half an hour into the movie, Sam fell asleep, snoring softly. Bucky quietly padded to the hall closet to retrieve another blanket He’d wait on the soup, figuring Sam probably needed the rest. He checked their stock of medicine and cough drops. They had enough tea and honey to last a few years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He covers Sam with the blanket, touching his forehead carefully. Sam’s eyes fluttered open and Bucky froze, watching as Sam’s brow furrowed in suspicion Would’ve been more intimidating if he didn’t yawn rather adorably afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you doing?” he rasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it look like, genius?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Copping a feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky bit down a laugh. “Of your forehead.” Sam blinked at him. “You have a fever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe because you’re suffocating me with blankets.” The corner of his mouth quirked. “Knew this would happen one day. It’s one of the gentler ways to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” He adjusted the blanket, pulling it over Sam’s shoulders. “Just go back to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would, if you’d quit yapping.” Bucky rolled his eyes, leaning back on his knees as Sam’s voice softened. “Thanks, man. You always take care of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the warmth in his eye that gave Bucky pause, as well as that familiar twinge in his chest. It had been happening more and more lately as Sam’s sarcastic remarks came with sweet smiles that seemed more fond than teasing. Worse, they were sometimes followed by genuine compliments that left Bucky speechless in response. He knew how to handle sarcasm – he was gifted at sarcasm. He had no idea what to do with honest to god affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still lost in thought when Sam huffed out a laugh. “Are we about to kiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s face warmed as he stood up. “I’m leaving now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t wait until I wasn’t all germy? Does that do it for you?” Sam called out, laughing when Bucky flipped him the bird. “Give me at least like a day or two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zemo never did anything by halves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Initially, his biggest dig at Sam had been that he wanted another chance to take on the “real” Captain America. Over time, he’d grown resentful that Sam had bested him five to zero. Even worse, he’d shut down a few of Zemo’s plays before he even had the chance to execute them. The Ned kid really was a whiz with computers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While that meant more lives saved and more dangerous men off the street – it elevated Sam to the number one spot on Zemo’s hit list.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury kept that fact under wraps for as long as he could. It wasn’t a credible threat, just yet, with SHIELD having put so many of Zemo’s men behind bars. He kept having to recruit and he just didn’t have the manpower. SHIELD had agents keep their ear to the ground and they’d even managed to stash an inside man in Zemo’s operation. However, by the time Morse returned with the intel, it was too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zemo had taken Osborn Labs hostage as a group of elementary school students were touring the facility. He agreed to let everyone go, in exchange for Captain America.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam watched the live news coverage from the situation room on the Helicarrier, his face drawn. When it cut to footage of the hostages, his jaw tensed and he reached for the shield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky knew better than to try to talk Sam out of going down there, but he tried anyway. “Sam, this is what he wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no guarantee he’ll actually let them go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Sam said, his head down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You go down there, he’ll surround you and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What other choice do I have?” Sam asked, looking to him with wide eyes. They’re free and clear. “I’m honestly asking you. I send someone else instead, he kills someone, that’s on me. You guys follow after me, he kills someone, maybe even one of you,” his voice cracked, his eyes bright. “I don’t go down there, someone else gets hurt because of me. What other choice do I have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, for once, Bucky doesn’t see another option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zemo would expect Sam to approach from the sky and they were far enough out from the city that he’d see anyone else approaching. No way to drop Bucky or anyone else in. if they used the Helicarrier’s defense system, they’d risk hitting one of the hostages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had to be Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam watched the realization dawn on his face, forcing a smile. Squaring his shoulders, he made for the door, “Wish me luck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam,” he rasped, his hand finding Sam’s wrist. Sam was shaking, his pulse fluttering beneath Bucky’s fingers. “You don’t – we’ll find another way,” he said, fighting to keep his voice steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No time.” He cocked his head to the side, holding Bucky’s gaze. “Lighten up. I’ll be fine. I’ve survived worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe so, but the idea of Sam going out there without him made his blood run cold. Sam had survived worse, but not alone. Not without Bucky. This was the first time someone was gunning for Sam and Sam alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he returned to Sam, he found a weak smile on his face. “You gonna let me go anytime soon?” he asked and Bucky realized he was still holding Sam’s wrist. “Are we about to kiss or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a joke – it’s always been a joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To defuse whatever situation had led to them fighting in their apartment. The apartment they still shared despite there being ample room on the Helicarrier. Despite it being much faster to stay on board instead of keeping their shoebox in the city that leaked when it rained and never heated up properly in the winter. So that they spent whatever free time they had curled up beneath blankets on the sofa because it was warmer there than anywhere else in the apartment. At times, warmer there than anywhere else on the planet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to imagine going home without Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buck?” Sam asked, brow furrowed in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips met before Bucky even realized he’d moved. His hands came up to cradle Sam’s face, feeling him shiver in response as Bucky surged forward. Sam leaned into it, letting Bucky force him backwards until he’s pressed up against the wall behind him. It was too much – and wasn’t enough. Bucky poured everything into that kiss – every bit of frustration and fondness and love, every word he’d ever swallowed in the face of Sam’s sincerity and easy affection. Every time he’d fought against the urge to bundle Sam up in their apartment and keep him there forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every time Sam had ever made it damn near impossible to keep him safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, Sam was pushing him back gently. He pressed their heads together for a second, taking in a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stole one more kiss, murmuring, “I’ll be back before you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, Bucky hoped he was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>